The objective of the proposed training program is to prepare researcher-scholars in the field of speech-language disorders in children and adults. This application requests support for four predoctoral and one postdoctoral student to participate in an interdisciplinary training program that draws on faculty and resources in the Departments of Communicative Disorders, Biostatistics and Medical Informatics, Computer Sciences and Electrical Engineering, Educational Psychology, Linguistics, Psychology, and Otolaryngology. Faculty from these departments currently interact in a number of research programs that will be central to research experiences available to students. The proposed training program will prepare individuals for academic and research careers in speech and language disorders, a field that currently faces a shortage of personnel. Students in the program will be able to select rotations from a number of research programs, including language development, language disorders, language processing, speech perception, acoustic speech analysis, physiologic studies of speech development, voice disorders, X-ray microbeam studies of speech articulation, and neurogenic speech disorders.